


Powerful

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @deathbycaptainswan over on Tumblr: After Killian comes back from the UW, he and Emma get reacquainted, and also some hook appreciation.<br/>Starts from the point where Killian gets out of the car at the end of episode 5x23. So, this could be considered a Future Fic I guess, although it’s just minutes into the future, so I’ll classify it as Canon Divergent as well.  Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, and smut ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any of my other work you know I am not a fan of angst. There is a baby bit of angst in here, but I promise nothing big. This is a one shot that visits what could've happened IF 5x23 continued, and OUAT aired on HBO.

 

Killian stepped out of the vehicle and Emma immediately went to him, each wrapping the other in a loving but quick embrace.  Stepping apart they started to follow the others, walking hand in hand.

 

“Killian.”

 

“What is it love, you don’t still feel guilty about my return do you?” he asked.

 

“No, just after everything we’ve been through, darkness, Hades, being separated by realms, I  just wanted to say something, you know when we are not in the middle of a big battle, or one of us is facing death, when things are just normal,” she stopped then, looking him in the eye.

 

“What is that, Swan?” Killian asked her.  

 

Emma Swan had vowed to herself upon his return at the cemetery that this man, her true love would never experience another moment of not knowing exactly how she felt about him.  

It felt like minutes and years all at once, since he’d returned from the underworld. Of course, they’d been plunged right into the next “adventure”, separated of course. Now that they were back and together, she would make sure he knew everything she had felt, and was feeling.

Looking at his face, she took in the encouraging nod he gave her. How many times had she seen this gesture of loving support, she couldn’t remember.  She wouldn’t let the words evade her lips again,  _ not this time _ .  “I love you,” she spoke, reverence flooding her tone.

 

He didn’t speak, instead pulling her into an ardent kiss. Killian wrapped her in his loving embrace, lifting her off the ground. It was a direct answer to his question for her in the underworld, and a soothing balm on his soul. He would never get enough of her.

 

As Killian kissed her and held her tightly she was overwhelmed by the power she felt in this moment.  There was something to be said for declarations of love that happened ‘just because’, and not out of fear or impending doom. Emma felt an astounding sense of ‘home’ there in his arms, the likes of which she’d never felt before. 

 

Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead to hers and inhaled deeply. She smelled like heaven, and he would know. The smile that graced her face wrapped around his heart. He didn’t want to imagine not getting to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life.  He’d already had to endure that nightmare.  “I love you too; let’s go home,” he suggested, “I believe you owe me a week’s sleep.” 

 

“I am home,” she whispered, leaning in to press her lips to his again, “ _ you _ are my home.”

 

He thought he actually felt his heart well up with love and pride at her words.  He’d never felt so loved as in that moment.  Emma’s actions had always confirmed her love for him, but now her words reaffirmed that she loved him as much as he loved her. Killian felt both her hands on his cheeks and her thumbs swipe below his eyes before he realized his eyes had also welled up. “Emma,” he whispered, overwhelmed and at a loss for words. He took her left hand into his right and leaned his scruffy cheek into her other palm.  Killian looked at her and tried again, “Let’s go to _ our  _ home, love.” Her radiant smile told him she understood. 

 

Lacing her arm through his they walked side by side to _ their _ home. The silence wasn’t off putting as each was lost in their thoughts of the other. Emma enjoyed the euphoria brought on by the declarations she’d just been able to make with an openness she’d never been able to have with anyone else.  Killian basked in the warm emotions cradling him, as well as the way his Swan was cuddled up against his side. Each wore the same enchanted smile.

 

As they walked past Granny’s, they heard the door opening.  Looking over they spotted Mary Margaret looking in their direction, “We’ll see you two next time then,” she said with a knowing expression.

 

“Sorry, Mar- mom, I’m just so tired, can we meet up with you guys tomorrow?” Emma asked her mother, more as a courtesy since she didn’t need permission.

 

“Okay, how about breakfast?”

 

Looking to Killian she saw his eyebrow raise, “Sleep, Swan, you need rest, you’ve been through literal hell,” he told her.

 

“Let’s make it lunch?” Emma suggested.

 

“Sure thing,” Mary Margaret smiled, “I’ll let your father know, he’ll want to know where his daughter and ‘best mate’ are,” she answered, affecting Killian’s accent much better than Emma ever had. With that she raised her hand in a quick wave and ducked back into the diner.

 

Killian and Emma continued on toward home. 

 

“It’s only two in the afternoon, you don’t expect me to sleep that whole time do you?” she asked him coyly.

 

“Why, would you like to go back to the diner to have lunch?” he questioned, missing her actual intent.

 

“No, Killian,” she rolled her eyes, “I don’t want lunch. I was thinking maybe it was time for some of that fun you promised me,” she grinned slyly at him.

 

“Ahhh, I see darling,” he smirked, “you’ve finally given up trying to resist my devilishly handsome allure?”

 

She playfully nudged his body with hers, “Shut up, and take me home,” she mock demanded.

 

“As you wish.”

 

~~~~~

 

Upon arriving home, they took off their jackets and hung them in the entryway and then took off their shoes.  Emma and Killian just stared at each other, neither used to the domesticity of such a normal situation.  They eventually broke into laughter, and it was a lovely sound to have in the once bleak house. 

 

“I don’t know why I feel so awkward,” Emma admitted, “I guess this is new territory.”

 

“Territory you say?” he asked conspiratorially, “well then we best get to exploring.” Without another thought he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  This kiss was passionate and wanting, like the one in Neverland, but with the added love and affection it felt so much more perfect. He continued to hold on to her tightly with his hooked arm, and brought his other hand up and into her thick blond tresses. Their lips, teeth, and tongues explored like never before, they had time, no rush, no pressing issues, no threat.

 

Emma was lost in the novelty of getting to revel in a private moment with her pirate. Her right hand caressed his cheek and smoothed along the contour of his jaw, while her other hand massaged through his full locks.  She could stand here and kiss him all day, although that most definitely was not her plan. Pulling away from the kiss and out of his embrace, Emma grabbed his hook and headed for the stairs, “Take me to bed, pirate.”

 

Killian’s mind raced with all the possibilities as he followed her toward  _ their _ bedroom. He bumped into her as she stopped abruptly in front of the bedroom door.

 

Emma had completely forgotten, spaced out her desperate attempt to be nearer to Killian after she’d had to leave him in the underworld. “I uuumm, I forgot, I decorated this room when you were… I-I-”

 

“What is it, love,” he encouraged her.

 

“I just- I wanted something to remind me of you, if you don’t like it, we can change it,” she spoke quickly, a little embarrassed. She never thought he’d see this room, she’d thought he was lost to her forever.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it, Swan,” he whispered reassuringly.  

 

Emma opened the door and proceeded to pull him in hook first, then she stood and stared at him waiting for his reaction. She watched as he processed what he was seeing, many emotions coursing through him at once.

 

He couldn’t believe his eyes, it took his breath away, he was speechless.  This room was the opposite of the austere existence in every other facet of the home she’d occupied as the Dark One.  This room was warm, inviting, and even comforting.  White wainscoting lined the walls, and above that two walls were painted an ocean blue, one wall was a deep navy blue, and the wall opposite that appeared to be a floor to ceiling window. The curtains were also navy blue and tied back, underneath were sheer white curtains drawn closed. The room was nautically themed. She had wooden anchors, a framed picture of the Jolly Roger, and different sailor’s knots adorning the walls. All of the furnishings and wooden decor were made of the same distressed wood, grayish in color. He was drawn to a bookshelf along one of the walls, walking over to it he instantly recognize the items on the shelves.  His book collection lined the bottom shelf, and on the next were his captain’s logs and maps rolled neatly. The first shelf was home to his spy glass, the lantern that had sat atop his desk, and his red vest was folded neatly in the corner.  The item on the top of the unit was what drew him over though. Surrounded by four miniature ships in bottles, the intricacies of each awe-inspiring, stood his sextant. He ran his hand over it, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. “Swan,” he spoke turning toward her, his voice hoarse with emotion, “I’m overwhelmed.” Glancing around more he saw that several of his old shirts were thrown over the back of the arm chair in the corner, and his pirate duster was hung up on an antique looking coat rack alongside her jackets. 

 

“I’m sorry I took all your things, I just needed-”

 

Before she could finish her statement he was encircling her in a fierce hug. “I’m sorry Emma, I’m sorry I left you, and I’m sorry you had to go through everything that happened on your own,” he apologized. His heart broke for her as he imagined her hauling his things home, just to feel closer to him. He ran his hand and hook soothingly over her back in a calming motion. 

 

She nestled into his embrace, resting her head into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist. Inhaling deeply a sense of anguish passed through her as she remembered panicking at the thought of never smelling his scent again. She slept in his shirts at night, their scent comforting to her. “I missed you so much,” she confessed her voice breaking on a sob, “I needed something, some part of you.”

 

He guided her toward the bed and pulled back the pristine white comforter, and navy blue sheets.  Laying down he held his arms out to her, when she joined him he drew her in and held her close.  They laid there in a quiet peaceful bubble. He looked around the room once again, “I love this room, in case you couldn’t tell,” he murmured.  Emma reached over to her nightstand and grabbed something he hadn’t noticed before.  

 

“This is my favorite part,” she said, handing him a frame, noticing he had focused on her again.  

 

Her nose was pink and stuffy from crying, her eyes were rimmed red, and she was still a sight to behold. When he finally looked away from her, and to the frame she’d handed him, he was amazed at the four photos laid in it. “Where did these come from?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Apparently, my mom likes to low key stalk us in our happier moments,” she laughed. “She brought it to me the day after we returned.”

 

Inside the frame there were four pictures. The first picture was them sitting out by the brisk Maine shore, backs to the camera. He remembered that moment, he’d told her he hoped it was his job to protect her heart. Another photo was of them sitting at Granny’s, her head resting on his shoulder, they both had real smiles upon their faces. The next one was the one he remembers Snow taking on their first date. The last one was outside of Granny’s on the night he’d told her about his trade for a magic bean. It was the two of them locked in a kiss that he remembers to be so sweet, he could feel that a piece of her wall had come down that night.  

 

“I’d stare at these every night trying to go to sleep.  I’d hoped it would make me dream of you.” 

 

He put the picture on  _ his _ nightstand and looked down to her, “And did it work, darling?”

 

“Not in the beginning,” she whispered, “Every night I would have nightmares of leaving you behind, it got to the point where I was afraid to sleep. That’s when I brought over your things from the Jolly.” 

 

Killian pulled her in hugging her tight, “I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere,” he proclaimed.

 

“Good.”

 

“Now sleep, sweetheart,” he coaxed.

 

“I don’t want to sleep,” she yawned out.

 

“As you said it’s early yet, let’s have a nap and we shall spend the night however you want to, Swan,” promise in his tone.

 

“Fine,” she pouted, her eyes already beginning to close.

 

~~~~~

 

She reached for his hand through the gate, “No please, please don’t make me go,” she cried. “We can stay down here and be together.”

 

He didn’t answer her only shaking his head, a tear slipping down his cheek. He kissed her hand repeatedly as she began to rise.

 

“Killian, no,” she screamed out.

 

Emma jolted awake in her bed.  It was always the same moment with slightly altered versions of her having to leave him behind.

 

She wiped the sweat from her forehead.  The room was dark,  _ how long have I been asleep _ , she wondered. She sat up and turned over to wake Killian, she really wanted to spend a quiet evening with him. When she realized he wasn’t there a cold sweat broke over her body. “No,” she whispered into the darkness, “no, no, no, this can’t be happening.” She didn’t realize she was crying already, until she felt the tears pouring down her face. “It felt so real,” she whispered, “it felt so real.” She slumped back down into her pillow, “Why! Why is this happening,” she yelled. Physical grief and anger coursing through her body. 

 

“Swan!” she heard his voice calling her from a distance.

 

She cried harder, her nightmares were alive, she was going to be punished even in her waking hours. Her body convulsed with her inability to draw in enough breath, tears of rage and sorrow pouring down her face.

 

“Emma!” he was yelling now, he sounded closer.

 

“Stop it,” she begged, “please stop it,” she squeezed her eyes shut tight, put her hands around her head and curled  into herself.

 

“Emma, I’ve got you, shhhh,” he tried calming her, but her body was shaking all over, she had a sheen of sweat covering her. Killian laid down in front of her and gathered her into his strong arms. He held her and let her sob, running his hand through her hair and telling her that he was here now.  Eventually her harsh sobs quieted to weeping. As he continued to comfort Emma, her breathing finally evened out. Her arms that had been wrapped firmly around her head loosened up to tentatively touch his beautiful face that was marred with worry.  

 

“Are you real?” she murmured, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks.

 

He felt a physical pain in his chest when he heard her question, “I am as real as you are, love,” he assured her, still holding her tightly.

 

“Emma, what happened?”  

 

“I had a nightmare, the same one,” her voice was ragged and raspy, “the same one I always have. Leaving you, watching you fade away while I’m stuck in that fucking elevator.” She uncurled her body, her muscles tight and sore from being paralyzed with fear and anguish.

 

“I’m here now, love,” he murmured into her ear, pulling her flush against him.

 

“When I woke up and you weren’t here, I thought I had imagined you, and everything that has happened since you came back. I heard you calling and coming closer, but I thought my mind conjured you up out of my desperation,” several tears fell again, as she recounted the last several minutes.

 

“Was it like that the whole time I was gone?” he asked quietly, pain piercing his heart again at the thought of causing her so much distress.

 

He felt her nod her head in the affirmative.

 

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he apologized again. He held her tighter as if trying to atone for the pain she felt.  

 

“It’s not your fault, Killian,” she told him.

 

“If I hadn’t-” he started, but was cut off by her finger pressing firmly to his lips.

 

“You wouldn’t have succumbed to the darkness if I hadn’t turned you into a dark one, and I wouldn’t have turned you into a dark one if I had been able to let you go, and I wouldn’t have needed to make that choice to let you go if I hadn’t decided I needed to be the one to take the darkness in the first place, and we wouldn’t be dealing with any of it if Gold hadn’t tried to untether himself from the darkness. We can play the blame game all day, but what happened was a chain of events and decisions, no one person is to blame.”

 

He stared at her, given the intensity of the whole situation,  he was impressed that she could look at it pragmatically. That was his strong Swan. “I suppose you have a point,” he agreed.

 

“Where were you?”

 

“I- I got hungry,” he grinned sheepishly. “I thought you might be hungry when you woke up too, so I went to see what I could find in the kitchen.”

 

Emma’s stomach chose that moment to growl, “I guess I could eat.”

 

“Well, that’s a shame because your selection is bare bones,” he quipped.

 

“I haven’t had much of an appetite,” she admitted, “let’s see what I can throw together.” Sitting up she noticed Killian was bare chested, and he lacked his usual black jeans, in their place a comfy looking pair of flannel pj pants. “Where did you get those, and when did you change?”

 

“I showered when I got up, and I changed after that.  The pants are from the bag you lugged here from my ship. It’s actually full of more appropriate clothes for this realm. I got them awhile ago and just haven’t really had a chance to wear many of them,” he explained.

 

“I hadn’t had a chance to open that bag yet, I wasn’t sure what to expect,” she confessed. “I think I’m going to shower as well.”

 

“Of course, love, while you do that I will make some hot cocoa, you seem to have a never ending supply of that,” he chuckled.

 

~~~~~

 

Emma exited the shower feeling like a new person. The hot water washing away the pain of the past hour. Her crying headache had dissipated as well. She threw her hair up in a messy wet bun, put on a pair of panties, and then dug through his bag of clothes for a t shirt. She found a black v-neck and promptly brought it to her nose, and yes, it still smelled of him and his ship.  Slipping it over her head she pulled it down as far as it would go, which was mid thigh.  Padding down the stairs she walked into the kitchen to see her pirate searching the spice cabinet. He was softly singing a familiar song, and he sounded quite good.

 

“Here it is!” Killian exclaimed, pulling out the cinnamon shaker.  He’d found everything he’d needed to make Emma’s favorite beverage, including the whipped cream, which apparently came in a can.  The tea kettle started whistling, and when he turned to retrieve it he was surprised to see Emma leaning against the entryway.  She was standing their with a radiant smile upon her face. _ Gods, she looks bloody marvelous in my clothes _ , he thought. 

 

“Since when do you listen to Ed Sheeran?” she joked.

 

“Since your father forced us to listen to it all the way back during our lovely road trip,” he replied, while removing the kettle from the stove top.

 

Emma just giggled at his dramatics, “You have a sexy voice.”

 

“I will sing for you anytime, darling,” he declared, “but first, your beverage milady.” He handed her a mug full of her steaming chocolate, topped with just the right amount of whipped cream, and a few sprinkles of cinnamon.

 

“Thank you,” she told him while taking the mug, “how did you learn to make this?”

 

“I can read directions quite well, contrary to what you may think, Swan,” he sassed.

 

“Well, between your aversion to the ‘talking’ phone, battles with the toaster, and your fights with the ‘magic picture box’, forgive me for wondering,” she shot back, with a smile playing at her lips.

 

“Ooh, someone’s feisty this evening,” he laughed mirthfully.

 

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to the refrigerator. Looking at the state of her groceries, or lack thereof, she was limited as to what she could make. “It looks like you’ll get to try one of my favorites tonight.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Why, grilled cheese of course, you want Havarti or Colby Jack,” she asked.

 

“I’ve heard of neither, surprise me,” he suggested.

 

Emma turned back to the fridge and bent down to get the cheese out of the deli drawer. She heard Killian groan. “What is it?” she asked without turning around.

 

“Love, I don’t mean to leer, but the sight of you wearing my shirt while bending over just so, Gods, you look divine,” he said huskily. 

 

She turned her head, not moving anything else, “See something you like?” She waggled her eyebrows and then shook her backside for his viewing pleasure.

 

“You naughty little minx,” he scolded, no bite in his words.

 

Emma grabbed the butter, cheese and bread, not sure what she was more hungry for, food, or Killian. There were other more pleasurable things she’d like to be doing.

 

Within minutes Emma presented him with a golden brown grilled cheese sandwich at the kitchen bar.  She grabbed her cocoa and sat down on the stool next to him.  

 

“This is delicious, Swan, why didn’t you tell me before?” he asked incredulously.

 

“I eat them, isn’t that enough to know they’re delicious, don’t you trust my judgement?” she jested.

 

“Well, you’re with me, so I guess your judgement is quite sound,” he said smugly.

 

“Shut up and eat your sandwich,” she laughed.

 

After they ate and tidied up the kitchen, Emma grabbed a couple bottles of water and headed upstairs. She could hear him following, his footsteps behind her calming. Emma entered their room and headed for the window, which wasn’t a window at all but a sliding glass door.  She unlocked it and slid it open, “Come on, I want to show you something.”

 

Killian walked out onto the small deck. He was immediately hit by the crisp smell of the ocean, a smell he would never tire of.  It was a pitch black night and he could see stars for miles. “This is gorgeous, Swan.”

 

“Yes, it is,” she responded, staring only at him as he took in his surrounding. “Come sit with me,” she invited him over to the small couch that sat in the corner. 

 

Killian sat down next to her and put his hooked arm around her shoulder.  

 

Emma leaned into him grabbing hold of his hook that rested at her shoulder and wrapping it securely around her. She held tightly and got ready to make a confession.

 

“Can I tell you something, Killian?” she asked quietly.

 

“Always, love.”

 

“I think one of the reasons I had such a hard time while you were…” she struggled for a word, because she was not saying dead, “gone, is because I had so many regrets.”

 

“What types of regrets, Swan?” he prodded. He wanted her to talk, he loved when she opened up about anything. 

 

“I regretted not taking enough time to enjoy the little moments with you; and not making the time to go sailing with you. I used to dream about hopping on the Jolly to sail away with you, just for a night, and I never acted on it, because I was a coward,” she felt the constriction of emotion in her throat and chest. 

 

I regretted that we never got to live together in our new home, and all the callous things I said to you, when I was too afraid to admit my feelings, and I’m sorry,” she paused for a moment to look him in the eye. Taking a deep calming breath, she whispered the last part, “I also regretted never making love to you.” Emma felt his body tense next to hers. 

 

Killian knew what most of her regrets would be, he could read her. He must have missed something though, because he’d never expected her to confess that she regretted never having made love to him.  He was at a loss for words, shocked into silence for a change, no witty comeback.

 

“Say something,” she said in a timid voice. She knew he was in this for the long haul, she knew he loved her, so why wasn’t he responding.

 

He turned his body toward her as much as he could on the small couch, and brought his hand to her face. Running his thumb tenderly over the apple of her cheek, he spoke in a comforting tone, “Emma, there is no need to regret anything now. You came back for me, and I was allowed to come back for you.”

 

She smiled at how simple he made it sound.  _ Could it really be that simple _ , she mused.

 

“I promise we will enjoy all the little moments to come, and I will take you sailing. We are now living in our home together.  As for you words, there is no need to apologize, love, I always knew they were just a defense mechanism. Open book, remember?” he finished with a bit of cheek. He always knew how to bring a little levity to a situation.

 

Overwhelmed by his ability to soothe her so dexterously, she squirmed, causing her shirt to ride up, until she could throw her arms around his neck and hug him. “Thank you, Killian.”

 

He hugged her back, “Oh, and one more thing Swan, we can remedy your last regret  _ any _ time you like,” he purred.

 

“Anytime?” she asked flirtatiously, pulling away to see what promised to be, a salacious look upon his face. He didn’t disappoint.

 

“Aye, that’s what I said,” he punctuated his words by sweeping his tongue across his bottom lip, then biting down on it.

 

_ One of his signature Killian Jones moves _ , she thought. Situating herself where she needed to be, she brought her left leg over his lap to straddle him, “How about right now?” 

  
  


Killian immediately brought hand and hook to her bare hips, massaging with his hand into her decadent skin and trailing his hook along her thigh. He didn’t give it a second thought and dove in to kiss her in an answer to her question.   The warm wet slide of her tongue against his sent delicious chills through his body.

 

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his full head of hair.  She angled her head and pressed back into his mouth. She noticed the intensity of this kiss again, and just as before the love that graced them now made it so much more powerful.  She leaned fully into him and continued to enjoy the uninterrupted make out session. 

 

He could feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt straining against his chest. Needing air, Killian broke their connection, pressing his forehead to hers and breathing a bit heavily, he gazed into her eyes.  Reading her as always he knew she needed him as much as he needed her.  “Hold on tight, Swan,” he commanded, then he wrapped hand and hook around her pretty backside and stood up to walk them to their bed.  

 

“I feel like I’ve waited my whole life for this,” she whispered into his ear, then sucked it into her mouth. When she bit down gently on his lobe it elicited a delightful moan from her pirate. “Like that, do you?” she asked before licking up the shell and biting down again.  

 

“Aye, love,” he stuttered out. He climbed onto the bed with her still wrapped around him.  Leaning into her, Killian laid her down following until he was on top of her. He kissed her again, his hand skimming along her side, pushing her shirt up higher on each pass.  He sat back on his knees, and reached for the hook, to remove it.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Emma stopped him reaching out to still his hand.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you accidentally, love,” he said, a bit of sadness coloring his tone.

 

“You won’t,” she stated matter-of-factly, “I know you’ve come to terms with having a hook. Do you think _ I _ have an issue with it?” She sat up, wanting to know what was going through his head.

 

“It’s not exactly… well it’s not always conducive to bedroom activities, don’t you find it off putting?” he muttered his question.

 

“I don’t know what gave you that idea, Killian, but I am a fan of _ every  _ part of you,” she spoke lovingly. She reached up to grasp his hook and pull it toward her chest, resting it over her heart, she repeated herself, “ _ Every _ part of you.” 

 

Killian gazed down at her, he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this woman, but he’d spend every day cherishing her and thanking the Gods above that she was in his life.

 

“And I don’t know what makes you think it is off putting here in our bed, I find it sexy,” she added, caressing her fingers over it so gently and lovingly.

 

“You do?” he blurted, genuinely surprised at her admission.

 

“I do,” she purred, bringing his hook to her lips, she placed kisses along the cool metal, while watching him.  

 

He wore a lustful expression, eyes hooded as he watched her admire his hook. He wondered if he’d ever been this hard in his life. 

 

Pausing her affections, she let go of him to remove her shirt unceremoniously, clad in nothing more than her panties now.

 

“Oi, Swan, that’s my job!”

 

“I was getting too hot,” she whined, “I’ll let you do it next time,” she winked. Then she grabbed his hook again and continued where she left off.  When she got to the tip of his hook she sucked it into her mouth.

 

“Fuck, Emma, I can’t feel that, but it is incredibly arousing to watch you,” his voice ragged with desire.  

 

She released the tip to lick a long stripe along it’s curve again, then she brought his hook to her breast and smoothed it over her tight bud. She let out a long low moan as she watched the slide of his wet hook over her heated flesh. She kept it there and looked up to him, “You do it, Killian” she keened. Emma leaned back on propped elbows to let him take the lead. 

 

He’d been watching her whole act, his erection bordering on painful. When he heard her ask him to continue he wasn’t sure he’d heard right, but then she leaned back on her elbows presenting her breasts to him, waiting for him to act. He glided his hook over her peak tentatively, watching as her nipple disappeared beneath the metal and then sprang back once he’d passed over it. Leaning down Killian sucked her bud and then some into his mouth, wetting the flesh. He let go with a pop then brought his hook forth again, circling her peak, but not touching it.

 

“Don’t tease me, pirate,” she cautioned, “I promise two can play that game, and you will lose.”

 

He brought the curve over her sensitive peak once more, then switched his attentions to her other breast.  

 

Emma’s breathing stuttered when she saw that he had grasped his length and was slowly stroking himself, even as he continued to lavish her breasts with his mouth and hook. 

 

She pushed his wrist away with her foot, “Now, I know that’s my job,” she scolded.

 

“Emma, love,” he moaned, “I am so hard, it hurts, darling.”

 

“I promise, I will make it all better,” she grinned lasciviously at him. Laying down completely on her back Emma guided his hook downward, skimming along her belly and her abdomen. Removing her guiding hand she looked up at Killian again, and waited for him to continue her path.

 

He inhaled deeply and held his breath for a moment, trying to center his raging need to bury himself inside her.  

 

“Get me naked, Killian, or I’ll do it for you,” she teased.

 

“You are a bloody siren,” he accused, no antagonism in his voice. Then he brought hand and hook to the waistband of her panties and pulled them down.

 

She lifted her hips to help him, once he had them off, she splayed her legs wide for him, and laid her hand over her belly where it was pulling with desire.  

 

Although he wanted to taste her, and feel her, the desirous look in her eyes as she waited, anticipating the touch of his hook, won out, and he was bent to her will.  He slowly dragged his hook down through her folds. 

 

Emma jumped when the chilled metal met her sensitive nub. 

 

He internally cursed, she was so bloody wet, he needed her, but he wouldn’t deny her this pleasure she sought, or himself the gratification he got from watching her writhe with only his hook.  He delicately stroked up and down along her slit, watching as her breathing increased and her belly tensed. 

 

Emma snaked her hand down to her center, where she spread her folds to give him more access. “That feels so good, Killian,” she moaned out. 

 

He groaned when she spread herself. Knowing that she was seeking her release he focused his attention to her swollen clit. He circled gently, keeping a steady pace, watching her begin to come undone.

 

“Yes, just like that,” she panted out. His steady rhythm and pressure in just the right spot brought Emma to the precipice in an unbelievably short amount of time.  The way he was watching her though, and his words telling her how beautiful she looked succumbing to pleasure, were what ultimately sent her spiraling into the blissful oblivion that comes with a powerful orgasm.

 

“Like that, do you?” he tossed her words back at her.

 

“Yes,” she sighed out. 

 

“What was that, I didn’t hear you love,” he feigned innocence.

 

“Yes! Okay? I loved it. I’ve wanted that since the first time I held your hook in my hand,” she confessed, blushing at her overshare.

 

Killian laid down over her, putting his weight on his forearms and kissed her soundly. “I love it when you’re flustered and say more than you intended to,” he laughed against her mouth.

 

“Glad I’m entertaining you,” she said sardonically.

 

“Don’t be cross love,” he nudged his nose against hers, trying to get a smile out of her.

 

Emma tried to hold it in but she couldn’t help but smile when he was being cute. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and pulled his mouth to hers again. 

 

Her legs around his waist had him hardening again. He could feel her feet at his waistband trying to push his pants away. He pulled away from her embrace and sat up on his knees.

 

Emma scrambled to her knees as well and wasted no time in divesting him of his pants.  As Killian kicked his trousers off behind him, she took a moment to admire the gorgeous man in front of her, his perfect face wearing the loving expression she’d grown accustomed to, mixed with the hunger he had for her, his defined arms, the hard planes of his chest and torso, both smattered with hair that she longed to run her fingers through, so she did. She smoothed her hands over his chest, then lower to wear the hair tapered into the path to pleasure.  She lightly ran the nail of her index finger down, down, down. She heard him growl, and then lost all coherent thought when she came to his straining erection. Emma moved into him, bringing her left arm around his neck, and kissed him quickly on his lips then trailed more kisses along his jaw until she reached his neck.  She alternated between sucking, nipping, and soothing. 

 

Killian was enthralled by Emma’s attentions, he growled in anticipation as he felt her finger  heading southward. He gasped when her warm hand finally enveloped him. The feeling of her pumping him was going to be too much for him to handle. “Emma, please,” he moaned, bucking up into her hand involuntarily. 

 

“Yes, Captain,” she said, playing coy. She stopped her stroking and looked into his eyes. 

 

“Please love, I need to be inside you,” he begged.

 

“How do you want me,” she whispered. 

 

He kissed her as he laid her down and positioned himself over her. “Just like this,” he whispered back, brushing a lock of her hair from her cheek. He let his eyes wander over her lithe body. Her slender neck where he loved to press kisses, her full breasts, that she kept dreadfully covered most the time. Although now that he was able to fully appreciate them he didn’t mind so much if she kept them hidden from the rest of society.  His hand trailed up and down the side of her svelte torso, causing a wake of goosebumps. Killian’s eyes roamed to her core where he longed to see them joined. Bringing his hand to her folds, he delicately swept over her center to make sure she was still coated enough. “You are absolutely drenched for me, my love,” he exalted. He removed his hand and grasped his shaft coating himself in her essence, then he lined himself up at her entrance.

 

Emma watched him as he perused her body, a small smile on his face as he took in every inch of her.  The feelings of love that passed between them was a heady sensation, she’d never known such an intense feeling during sex, and she found herself more turned on than she’d ever been.

When she felt his hand at her entrance she closed her eyes in anticipation, she heard his praise and it made her walls flutter.  She opened her eyes when he took his hand away just in time to see him stroke his length, it glistened with her arousal.  _ I’d love to give him a blow job right now,  _ she thought, licking her lips. Words she never thought she’d be thinking, not that Emma was a selfish lover, she’d just never experienced a needy desire to pleasure a partner with her mouth. She felt him nudging at her center and her legs instinctively wrapped around him. She watched as he started to push inside her. The stretching and fullness she began to feel was a lovely sensation, her whole body shivered in response. 

 

Pushing further into her, Killian savored the tight squeeze around his cock. “Emma, you are so tight, love, you feel bloody marvelous wrapped around me.” He heard her hum in acknowledgement, but she was too busy watching where they were joined to look up at him.  When he was sheathed completely within her, he stilled just enjoying being buried balls deep in her.  That’s when she looked up to him.

 

She looked up to see him watching her again, the moment their eyes made contact she felt a powerful vibe travel throughout her entire body. “Did you feel that,” she asked. 

 

He just nodded his head in answer before he moved in to kiss her, “What was that?” he murmured into her lips.

 

“I don’t know, maybe magic, or love,” she answered.

 

“Aye Swan, maybe a little bit of both.”

 

Emma brought her hands to his firm posterior and prodded him, “I need you to move, Killian,” she uttered, desire clear in her tone.

 

He slowly began to pull out of her, relishing in the feel of every inch sliding against her. When he pushed back in at the same slow pace he waited until he was almost completely buried and then thrust his hips hard against hers.

 

“Oh god,” Emma gasped at the pressure she felt again. She raked her nails down his back. “Killian you feel so good, move please,” she whined.

 

He sat up and began to pump into her a little faster, wanting to give her everything she wanted.

 

Emma was lost in watching this man make love to her.  The erotic look on his face as he held her hips, and pushed into her was maddening. His mouth hung open slightly as he whispered words of praise about how good she felt. His abs and pelvic v tensed as he rolled into her over and over again. She had nothing to do with her hands now that he’d sat back up, naturally she brought them to her breasts and massaged at her tightened peaks.

 

“Good God, you are the picture of debauchery,” he growled out. He kept his hook at her hip and brought his hand to her center stroking the pad of his thumb over her most sensitive flesh.

 

“Yes, Killian,” she moaned, continuing her sensual stimulation on herself. His added touch to her center had her close again. “Don’t stop.”

 

He picked up his pace when he heard her call out his name. Pumping into her, he began to feel that tug low in his belly, his balls beginning to tighten. He doubled his efforts at her clit, and thrust into her wet heat harder as he began to lose control. All that could be heard was the erotic sound of wet flesh coming together in that age old dance. “Emma, I’m close, come with me darling?” he asked through ragged breaths.

 

Emma could feel her orgasm approaching, she was in sensory overload, incoherent whines spilling from her lips, “Yes, Killian, yes,” she promised. Her walls fluttered against his shaft, her belly tensed as he pumped into her at just the right angle. Looking up to see his lip bitten between his teeth and his eyes piercing her, she came hard around him. She could feel her core contracting around his cock sending pleasurable shocks throughout her body. 

 

He felt her walls flutter around him, testing his restraint.  He drove into her repeatedly, then he felt that choking sensation around his cock signaling her release. He immediately let go and let her pull everything from him. His hot release mixed with hers, and they were both lost in the moment of pure paradise.

 

Emma pulled him down against her feeling the delicious weight on her and brought both hands to his face.  “That was beyond anything I’ve ever imagined or dreamt,” she confided, “you were phenomenal.” She kissed him to punctuate her sentence.

 

He blushed at her words of adoration, and though he desperately wanted to shrug it off with an ‘I know’, he was also curious what brought out Emma Swan’s talkative side.

 

“What brought that on, usually you are a woman of few words, Swan.”

 

“Well, it’s time for that to change,” she smiled up at him. “You were telling me how you feel while we made love. I find it difficult to form coherent thought while experiencing that much pleasure. So, I just wanted you to know how amazing you were too.”

 

He listened as she explained, feeling a powerful love for her washing over him. “Thank you,” was all he said before kissing her again. It was nice to hear the words sometimes, even if the actions told the same story. He slipped out of her, and snuggled into her side. “I love you, Emma.”

 

“I love you too, Killian.” Emma turned her body away from his, and then curled into him, her back to his front. She pulled his arm  around her waist, grasped his hook in her hand and brought them to rest at her heart. “Every part of you.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, fluff + smut = smuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a part two of the morning after per a prompt request from @dmarien on Tumblr.

The next morning Emma woke to Killian gently nudging her arm. “Morning,” she mumbled in a sleep filled voice. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s only six love, I can’t sleep anymore. I just didn’t want to alarm you if I wasn’t here when you woke,” he answered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

 

A sweet smile broke through her groggy haze.  His thoughtfulness would never cease to amaze her. “Thank you,” she whispered, then gave him a peck on his lips.

 

Killian made to get up from the bed, but Emma threw her hand out to grab at his arm, “Where are you running off to?” she asked. “Stay and snuggle.”

 

“Just for a bit, love, then I want to get some food in you, and since you have none, I’ll be running out for a bit,” he spoke quietly. Killian laid back down and let Emma snuggle into him.  

 

Squirming so she could fully settle into the safe haven of his arms, she felt relaxation sweep over her as he rubbed soothing circles to her back. Emma breathed in the fresh scent of her boyfriend, and let it comfort her. She was out within five minutes. 

 

Killian delicately pulled away from her so he wouldn’t rouse her again, then he bundled her in the comforter, and kissed her on the cheek. Having showered the night before, he brushed, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black henley (clothes he’d purchased before his untimely death), and got ready to go grab breakfast. 

 

As Killian strolled down Storybrooke’s main street he saw the prince locking up the Sheriff’s station. “Morning, Dave,” he greeted his friend.

 

“Morning, what has you up and out this early in the morning,” David asked conversationally.

 

“Your daughter’s lack of food in the house,” he replied, scratching that spot behind his ear. He wasn’t quite sure if the prince and the bandit knew that he would be staying with their daughter on a permanent basis. _ May as well just get it out there _ , he thought.

 

“Ah, yes,” David chuckled, “Emma does have atrocious cooking skills, if it’s not from a box or a grilled cheese…” he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Killian laughed at his candid response. He felt a bit of relief that David didn’t seem to harbor any animosity about him staying with Emma last night.

 

“Don’t you dare tell her I said that, either,” David added, pointing his finger at Killian’s chest.

 

“Aye, mate, I’ll take it to my grave,” Killian jested.

 

“Too soon,” David admonished Killian’s poor taste in jokes. He put a firm hand on Killian’s shoulder, “Way too soon.”

 

Killian smiled at the prince’s lack of humor over his numerous deaths, “I imagine you’re right,” he sighed.

 

“Are we still on for lunch today?” David asked.

 

“Aye, we’ll be there.”

 

“Mary Margaret wants to do it at the loft instead of Granny’s, say around one o’clock?”

 

“It’s a plan, can we bring anything?” Killian offered.

 

“Just yourselves,” David smiled.

 

Parting ways, David went to do his rounds, and Killian continued onto Granny’s to procure his Swan a hearty breakfast.

 

Back home Emma woke with a start, feeling as though she’d overslept, or forgotten something.  She glanced over at the clock to see that it was almost seven-thirty, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so rested. Stretching out lazily, she closed her eyes and just let the relaxing peace wash over her.  Inhaling deeply she could smell breakfast, and  _ coffee _ . She hopped out of bed, her need for her morning fix too great to stay in the comfort of the bed. Slipping on a white tank top and a pair of pink boy cut panties, Emma brushed her teeth, then bounded down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she watched as Killian plated up a divine looking breakfast, and she spotted two large to-go cups of coffee. 

 

“You are the best,” she praised slipping up behind him and circling her arms around his waist.  She rested her head between his shoulder blades, and inhaled his scent, again a powerful sense of comfort and home filled her.

 

“Good morning to you too, darling,” he replied, turning around in her arms to greet her properly.  He pressed his lips to hers, and wrapped his arms around her, “You taste minty, Swan.”

 

“So do you, did you buy a toothbrush while you were out?” she asked, enjoying the solace of his embrace.

 

“I used yours before I left,” he answered, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  

 

Emma just laughed at the pure domesticity of it all.

 

“Sit, love, let me serve you Granny’s finest.”

 

Emma broke from his arms and moved to sit down in the chair.

 

“What are you wearing,” he groaned, “are you ever going to wear clothing again?” 

 

“Only when strictly necessary,” she joked.

 

His eyes appraised her hungrily as she sat down, purposely leaving her legs apart. 

 

“See something you like, Captain,” she asked innocently, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

 

“You little minx,” he growled, taking two quick steps toward her, he grabbed her up off the chair and crashed his mouth to hers. His hand snaked under her tank top, caressing the bare skin of her back, while his hook anchored her waist to his.

 

Emma moaned at the feel of her breasts grazing his chest, everything touching, and rubbing in all the right places.  She threaded her arms around his waist and slipped her hands into his back pockets, squeezing his tantalizing ass, one she’d ogled many times, then she thrust him flush to her body.Emma nuzzled his neck, first marking him with the pleasurable pressure of her tongue and lips, then soothed it with delicate strokes of her tongue.

 

“You keep that up, and I’m going to take you right here, darling,” he warned in his deep timbre.

 

“Mmmm, I don’t see the problem,” Emma breathed against neck, rolling her hips into his again.

 

Killian looked down into her eyes to gauge her words. What he saw was her clear green orbs staring back at him issuing an unspoken challenge.  _ Take me _ , they said. His resolve to be a gentleman broke. Hand and hook were at her sides quickly releasing her from her flimsy tank top, her breast bared before him. He took her panties down in the same manner, then lifted her onto the edge of the dining table. Her rosy peaks stood at attention waiting for his affection, cupping one in his hand, his mouth descended on the other. He pulled her tight bud into his mouth suckling gently at first then grazing lightly with his teeth, while pinching and twisting at her other nipple. Her choked breathing told him she was enjoying this slightly rougher play. 

 

She had both her hands leaned out in back of her to support herself as Killian lavished her with his mouth and hand. She could feel her wetness pooling, and longed for him to relieve the torturous ache at her center. She brought one hand forward to place at the back of his head as he switched his oral assault to her other breast. Holding him in place, she silently urged him to continue suckling at her, his lips felt downright sinful wrapped around her, tongue flicking over her peak. The cold steel of his hook jarred her senses as he drew it across her abandoned nipple. “Oh my god,” she panted out, “more, Killian.”

 

He loved hearing her desperate plea for more. He knew exactly where she wanted his attention, pulling back from her, he brought his hook to the valley between her breasts and prodded her to lay back. Killian bent down to grab both her ankles, then propped them on the table so she was spread out before him. She was the picture of lascivious indulgence and he wanted nothing more than to indulge in her. 

 

The table was cold against her back causing a shiver to run through her body. She looked into his eyes and read his intent, another shiver running through her body for an entirely different reason. Watching as his tongue ran the length of his bottom lip, she inhaled sharply anticipating the sweet relief she needed. It took all her self restraint to not reach down between her legs and relieve the ache herself.

 

“Please, Killian.” Then, finally, finally he brought hand and hook around her thighs and bowed his head between her legs. She heard his deep inhale and subsequent moan right before he licked along her slippery slit. She couldn’t help the deep throaty moan that escaped her. 

 

“Gods, Swan, you taste amazing,” he lauded. 

 

He swirled his tongue around her core opening her up a bit, then sucked her clit into his mouth. Releasing her, he blew a cool breath against her heated flesh causing her hips to buck. He tightened his hold on her thighs, and blew again, then gently flicked his tongue out against her clit, lightly licking at her. 

 

“Stop teasing,” she pleaded. She brought her hand back to his head urging him to apply more pressure. She could feel him snickering against her. 

 

He settled back in, loving her at a quick enough pace to have her heart pumping in her chest and her muscles tightening in anticipation, but he kept her there at the edge of the cliff, not letting her dive over it. 

 

“Killian,” she whined, craning her head off the table to glare down at him.

 

He stopped his ministrations to look up at her, his eyebrow cocked, lips glistening with her arousal. “Aye, lover?”

 

“Why are you teasing me?”

 

“I’m not trying to tease you,Swan. I’m enjoying myself, you are divine. Apologies, I just don’t want you to come anywhere but wrapped around my cock. I want to feel you clamping around me.”

 

Emma moaned at his dirty words, sitting up immediately she urged him to stand as well. She slipped his soft henley over his head, then went straight for his button and zipper, divesting him of his trousers at breakneck speed. Taking in the sight of him standing in his black boxer briefs, rigid erection tenting the cotton material, she reached her hand inside of his waistband and palmed his shaft. He leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder as she slowly stroked him from base to tip and back again. His shaky breath against her neck sent chills through her body.  

 

“I want you to fuck me right now,” she quietly commanded into his ear, “I need to come, Killian.” Stroking him slowly, Emma threaded the fingers of her other hand into his hair and tugged his head from her shoulder. Looking him square in the eye, she released his cock, “Get these off,” she demanded, snapping the waist of his drawers.

 

“Oooh, I love it when you’re bossy, Swan.” He didn’t get a chance to say anything else as she took advantage of her grip in his hair, guiding his mouth to hers to kiss him passionately. 

 

Emma sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, she could taste herself on him, she moaned at the taste mixed with his skin. Opening her mouth her tongue met his, slowly exploring, she could taste her arousal more, and she couldn’t get enough, the kiss sending shocks of desire through her.

 

Killian struggled to get his briefs off as she kissed him senseless, finally stepping out of them, he pressed his body flush against hers. Just the contact of his erection trapped between them, was enough to have him groaning into her mouth. “Lay back, Emma,” his tone gravelly.

 

She laid back as he beckoned, and put her feet at the edge of the table splaying herself out for him once again. More than ready to feel him stretching her, she watched eagerly as he lined up at her entrance. Feeling him pushing into her, she dropped her head back against the table, letting the pleasure ebb through her body.

 

“You are so warm and tight, love,” he praised, sliding into her wet core. Fully seated within her, he took a moment to let her adjust, and to fully appreciate the way he bottomed out filling her completely. 

 

“Move, please,” she begged. She felt him slide out, the drag against her walls sending another powerful jolt of pleasure surging through her. “I need it hard and fast.”

 

“You need what hard and fast, love,” he teased.

 

“Killian,” she keened, “I need you, your cock, fuck me. Hard. And. Fast.”

 

Heeding her request, he slammed back into her, bottoming out again before pulling back and going again. Her body began to slip further onto the table as he thrusted into her, so he placed his hand at her shoulder to keep her in place.

 

Emma wriggled her body back down the table to give him full access. His firm hand at her shoulder keeping her still, so she could feel the full impact, added to her gratification. “Yes, just like that,” she encouraged. When she felt the cold curve of his hook press into her clit, she moaned so loudly that she brought her hand to her mouth. She bit down on her index finger to keep from shouting out.

 

“Don’t do that, love, let me hear you,” he beseeched. He slid his hook over her clit again, and watched as her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth went slack, another pleasurable sound evading her. He rolled circles around her nub, and held onto her shoulder, pumping into her. He increased his pace wanting to bring her to that ultimate high. Killian could feel her core begin to quiver around his length, the slight increase in friction sent a powerful wave of pleasure coursing through him. 

 

All that could be heard in the room was the groan of the wooden table legs against the marble floor, heavy breathing between moans of pleasure, and the meeting of flesh. 

 

Killian guided her leg over his shoulder, and Emma automatically brought her other leg up and over his shoulder. The change in angle had her gulping for air, he was still gripping her shoulder, practically bending her in half.  He was hitting deeper, the pressure and fullness making it hard for Emma to see straight. 

 

Killian needed her to come, the tension of his escalating release edging between pleasure and pain.

 

“Let go, Emma, let me feel you, love, let me see you come undone,” he encouraged.

 

Hearing Killian’s hoarse voice overcome with desire and asking her to let go for him, she relinquished all control. Her climax crested through her, muscles tensing and flexing, the pulsating in her core and clit surging out to the rest of her body. Waves of bliss continued to ripple through her, even as Killian’s thrusts became erratic in seeking his release.

 

The tight pulsing around his cock was what he’d been craving and chasing. The rhythmic squeeze of her walls had Killian shouting her name amongst a litany of praises and cursing, he slammed home once more as his release filled her. He slowed his pace, tenderly riding out his climax, savoring the warm sheath around him, while also bringing Emma down from her high.

 

Emma felt boneless, she couldn’t hold her legs up for one second longer. She let them drop from his shoulders unceremoniously, spreading herself wide open for his perusal. 

 

“Gods, Swan, I don’t think I’ve seen a sexier sight than you completely sated, with your pretty core bared and dripping my release,” he extolled, letting his eyes rake over her current state.

 

“Stop talking like that, or we’re never going to eat!” she said, a deep blush flooding her cheeks, and who knows what else.

 

Killian laughed, hearing the exasperation in her tone. He did love when his words caused her to blush.

 

After cleaning up from their tryst, and getting dressed, (Killian didn’t bother to put on anymore than his boxers, since Emma was so scantily clad) they finally sat down to enjoy their breakfast. She smiled at the simplicity of the morning, wondering how long they’d have before the next crisis.  

 

“What’s on your mind, Swan?”

 

“Oh, I’m just wondering how long before our presence is required for some mess or another.”

 

“Don’t jinx us darling, this has been a dream come true to get this time with you, alone and uninterrupted.”

 

“We are finally getting to enjoy the quiet moments, and have some of that fun you promised me,” she smiled at him lovingly.

 

“Aye, there’s more where that came from,” he smirked while enthusiastically waggling his eyebrows at her.

 

Emma just laughed and rolled her eyes. “Let’s clean up and then find something to watch on Netflix.”

 

“How about I clean up, and you go set up something for us to watch,” he suggested.

 

“I’m not going to argue,” Emma answered, leaning across the table to give him a peck on the cheek.  She grabbed her cup of coffee and headed to set up a movie. Sitting on the coffee table she browsed through the menu.  Deciding that Killian probably wasn’t ready for this realms depictions of Storybrooke’s residents, she opted for a film she knew he’d enjoy.

 

“What have you picked out for us, Swan, none of that reality t.v. malarkey, I hope?” Killian asked, sprawling out on the couch. 

 

“I picked out one of my favorites,” she told him, turning around to join him on the couch, “um, where am I supposed to sit?”

 

Killian patted his chest, “Come lay with me, love.”

 

Smiling at her sweet pirate, she laid down on top of him slipping her right leg between him and the back of the couch. She gently bent her other leg to rest across his thighs. Crooking her right arm under his left, she wrapped her free arm around his chest, the whole of her upper body splayed against his. 

 

Killian wrapped his hooked arm around her, and brought his hand up to interlace his fingers with hers. He watched the screen intently as a considerable ship broke through an eerily thick fog. 

 

“Who is this vile Gibbs, and where did he get the notion that singing about pirates is bad luck?” he scoffed. “Awww, the little lass is a Swan as well? This Lieutenant Norrington needs a swift kick in the arse.”

 

Emma paused the movie, “Killian, are you going to do commentary on the entire movie, or watch it?” she chided.

 

“Sorry, love, I’ll try to keep it to a minimum,” he smiled at her.

 

They got through the rest of the movie with only a few more comments, one that the Jolly was a much finer ship than the Black Pearl, one about it being bad form to take all a man’s rum, and one about the eccentric but dashing Jack Sparrow being a little overly dramatic for a feared pirate Captain, to which Emma only replied, “Takes one to know one.” That earned her a hearty laugh from Killian.

 

“Admit it, Swan, you love my flair for the dramatic, my penchant for panache, my  _ swagger _ I believe Henry called it,” he bantered back.

 

Emma just rolled her eyes, but didn’t deny it. Peeking up from where she was laid on his chest, she kissed him softly, gentle grazes along his lips, extolling her love. “This is where I always want to be,” she told him, squeezing his hand with hers.

 

“Where’s that, love?”

 

Looking straight into the depths of his gorgeous eyes, she remembered her promise to herself, to never let Killian experience another moment of not knowing exactly how she felt. “Here in  _ our _ home, in  _ your _ arms, where I feel safe and protected, loved and cherished,” she finished on a whisper.

 

Killian felt a lightness in his heart, her words acknowledging all the feelings he wished to convey through his love, were music to his ears. Finding himself momentarily speechless, he kissed her deeply. He brought her hand and placed it over his heart, then gently cupped her cheek. “I don’t think you know quite how much those words mean to me, Emma. I know it’s difficult for you to open up, and I know you’re making an effort, and I just want you to know that I see it, I treasure it.”

 

Emma found it a little harder to breathe listening to him speak, her throat constricting with the tears that wanted to come. She wasn’t sad or upset, but rather overwhelmed. Overwhelmed at what it felt like to have a lover focus on her feelings and emotions, not just his own. “I’d love to know that my words mean as much to you, as your words just meant to me,” she managed to speak, without breaking down. The look of adoration on his face helped to that end.

 

Killian wrapped both arms around her and held her tight. Emma snuggled against his heart, his chest hair tickling her cheek. They let the moment wash over and caress them.

 

“What time is it?” she asked.

 

“A little past eleven.”

 

“We have to meet my parents at the diner,” she said, with just a hint of regret that they wouldn’t be able to stay in all day.

 

“Actually, I ran into your father this morning and we are invited to their place for lunch at one,” he amended.

 

Emma smiled, “Good, because I’m comfortable and I don’t want to get up yet.” Reaching for the remote she posed the question, “More Captain Jack Sparrow, or shall I introduce you to Marty McFly?”

 

“Marty McWho? This Sparrow fellow has actually grown on me, I wish to see where his compass will lead him next.”

 

Emma just laughed and brought up Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest. Settling into Killian’s chest, she yawned, “We can watch about an hour now, and we can watch the rest when we get home.”

 

“Alright, Swan,” he answered, running his hook up and down her back.

 

~~~~~

 

“It’s not like them to be late, David.”

 

“I ran into Killian this morning, he told me they would be here at one. They’re only fifteen minutes late,” he tried calming his wife.

 

“I already called, no one’s picking up, I think we should check on them,” Snow persisted.

 

“Fine,” David acquiesced, hands on his hips “but we’re probably going to run into them on the way.”

 

“Then that’s fine, but with everything that’s gone on, I just want to make sure everything is okay,” she explained, putting the baby in his stroller.

 

Ten minutes later they were knocking on the door, to no answer. Snow tried the handle and much to her surprise it opened. Walking inside they followed the sound of the television. When they rounded the corner to the living room, Snow let out a sigh of relief, hand coming up to her heart, and David audibly huffed, folding his arms across his chest. There on the couch was Emma in her tank and panties, and Captain Hook in his boxer briefs, snuggling like lovers do. 

 

Snow looked at her husband with a sheepish smile.

 

“See I told you they were fine,” David grumbled.

 

“I had to be sure,” she shrugged.

 

Walking over, Snow took the plush blanket off the back of the couch and covered them up. She smiled as both snuggled in deeper to the other when the blanket surrounded them.

 

She made her way back to David, “Let’s go,” she said, and pushed him toward the door.

 

“Well, we’re already here, shouldn’t we wake them up and tell them to put some clothes on or something?”

 

Snow laughed as they exited the house, “David, she’s a full grown woman, we were in their house, let them have their fun.”

 

“What about lunch? They should put clothes on  _ and _ come have lunch,” he tried.

 

Snow placed both hands on her husband’s smooth cheeks, “Emma didn’t sleep as the Dark One, she didn’t sleep in the underworld, and probably barely slept in New York while searching for Henry. She needs sleep, Charming.”

 

“You’re right,” he responded, a smile on his face.  “Besides, look who else fell asleep, let’s get home, and maybe we can have a little fun of our own.”

 

“You mean we get to watch Pirates of the Caribbean?” she joked.

 

“Very funny,” David deadpanned, carrying the stroller down the front steps.

 

“Well, it is your favorite movie,” she needled.

 

“It is not!” he exclaimed, starting down the street toward home.

 

“Oh, please, you’ve loved that movie since before we had our real memories. Admit it, you like badass pirates.”

 

“Shhhh! Anyone could hear you, sweetie,” he pleaded.

 

They bantered back and forth all the way home, where they put the baby in his crib, and then they did indeed have a little fun of their own.  

  
  
  



End file.
